Allegra Sauvagess
Allegra Sauvagess is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). Her debut was SSX 3. She has appeared in every game since. Friend(s): Viggo Rollig (SSX 3), Psymon Stark (On Tour & Blur) Enemies: Elise Riggs (SSX 3), Skye Simms (On Tour & Blur) When she meet Martin "Marty" Stieber , love at first sight. 'SSX 3' Allegra is, and always has been, a rebel. Fully entrenched in the snowboarding scene, she is renowned for her jibbing talents as much as she is worshipped as the embodiment of the ultimate boarding 'Betty' by pizza-faced punks everywhere. The best description of Allegra? Fresh. She is the real thing, and shows it with the drive of an Olympic athlete mixed with a healthy blast of teen enthusiasm to keep it real. Once a girl simply content to ride with the boys, she now leaves them behind in the clouds of her wake. Rider D'NA *'Nationality:' American *'Vertical:' 5'5" *'Mass:' 115 lbs *'Age: '''18 *'Blood Type:' O *'Stance: Goofy''' *'AKA:' Big Al Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Boys *'Thing to Hate:' Boys *'Place to Ride:' Mt. Hood, USA *'Riding Partner:' Boys *'Riding Victim:' Elise Riggs *'Other Sport:' Skateboarding *'Trick: '''Backside 360 Inverted *'SSX Event:' Slopestyle *'Secret Spot: A chute is Chamonix, simply called 6 *'''Food: Caffinated burritos *'Accessory: '''Flying V Electric Guitar *'Career Highlight: All of it. Rider's Q'NA *'''Boxers or Briefs: Boxers. Men's. Extra small. *'Things You Have Broken:' Lot's of boards. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' Never happen. *'The Word:' "Girls do it better. 'SSX Blur' Allegra's drive and determination are matches only by her passion and attitude on the mountain. Take a good look, she's the ultimate skiing "Betty" beauty who'll beat you at every turn. *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' '115 lbs *'Age:' 19 *'Blood Type: '''O- *'Favorite Events: 'Slopestyle *'Stance: 'Goofy *'Likes: 'Boys *'Dislikes: 'Boys *'Trait:' 'Bipolar' *'Partner:' 'Psymon *'''Rival:' Skye *'''Motivation:' '''Win against everyone; boys & girls. 'Quotes from DJ Atomika' * Allegra's keeping it real in the circuit where last season she'd let her hot temper get the best of her. This year she's got the drive of a seasoned pro. * Allegra's word of the day for all you bitty betties out there, "Girls do it better." That may be and even fewer can do it better than Miss Sauvagess. * Here's a bit of trivia. Which SSX athlete holds a record for breaking 348 of these? That'd be Allegra and those would be boards. Youch! * There aren't many competitors on the SSX Circuit that can match Allegra's bold, in your face attitude. It's what sets her apart. But it's her ability to bust massive tricks that sets her above. 'SSX On Tour' Once the up-and-comer – she’s now the bad girl of the circuit. No real fixed address - she crashes with friends, wears whatever, and parties her free time away. Allegra can be found hanging out at the staff housing ghetto, usually sitting in the halls with friends, partying hard, and getting everyone psyched to go out on the town. Young and energetic she turns her nose at training. Allegra uses her natural ability and young muscles to power her way through her comps. Her past youthful eagerness and attitude have grown into full blown aggression. Tabloids pounced on the story of Allegra taking a swing at Elise, having a fling with Psymon (she left him teary eyed – he never recovered). Sponsors barely tolerate her, and do so because of her string of successes. Many wonder if Allegra will simply burn out. '''''After the tour... Got into movies. Starred in the box office smash 'Zombie A-Go-Go'. Became cult movie scream queen. Adored by millions. Gallery Ssx2.jpg SSX 3 Coverart.png|Allegra on the cover of SSX 3 Triva *In Allegra's bio in SSX 3 and SSX Blur, both her likes and dislikes are boys. Also her riding partner says boys (assuming she likes any boy as her riding partner). *Allegra was the only female character that debut in SSX 3. *Like Psymon and Skye, Allegra was the only character who appeared in every game after her debut. *Allegra's favorite food is caffeinated burritos. *In some GameFaq's pages her bio says she's from France, but in the game itself, it says shes American (although her name is a French name). *Allegra is bipolar. *Allegra is currently the second youngest female in the series, only ahead of Skye by a year. *She's the only character, other than Zoe to tolerate Psymon's antics. *According to bio's and Atomika, she has a habit of breaking at least half the boards she gets. *She's the only character other than Psymon, to have some sort mental illness. *Personaility wise she replaced Marisol in SSX 3, both her and Marisol both hate her (although Allegra hate's queen bees). *Allegra is one of three characthers who has freckles. (The other two being Griff and Eddie) *She, Eddie, Tyson, and Moby are the only characters, to apper on the cover of they're respective debut games. Category:Characters Category:Female characters